Smile, It's Not A Sin
by mandahh
Summary: [Sasusaku] “Cause it’s uncool okay!”


**Smile, it's not a sin.**

**Author's Notes I'm experiencing writer's block(wahh)**

**Anyways, I've recently been listening to depressing music which is making me write depressing fics(which I hate putting up cause depressing fics seem to be uploaded a lot now).**

**Well…… I'll try to update again in maybe a few days(exams…..)**

**…………….**

**Listen to "SMILY" by Otsuka Ai.**

**……………..**

* * *

"Just one picture?" 

"no…"

"awww. One?"

"N-o"

"ONE PICTURE PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"pssht".

Sakura was pissed OFF.

She just wanted one picture of her boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke and every single time she asked he'd say no.

What was his problem?!

Gosh………

Was it that hard to smile for just ONE picture?!

Sure, Sasuke only smirks but smiling is just the same right?

Like, come on!

Even stupid Sai can smile!

Gaara is able to smile whenever she asked him if she could take a picture of him!

Naruto smiled all the time.

Shikamaru smiled just a tiny bit before his bored expression takes over again.

Neji smiled.

Hell, EVERYONE who was a fucking ice-cube look alike SMILED.

Only one person couldn't smile….

And that happened to be HER boyfriend.

UCHIHA SASUKE.

"Sasuke, just what is your problem?!" Sakura demanded hotly.

"Hn" Sasuke replied without even looking at her.

"Why can't you fucking look at me, eh?!" Sakura asked.

"Whatever…." Sasuke replied as his eyes are still glued to the computer screen.

Sakura huffed and plopped herself onto a couch in the corner of the room pouting while holding her Nikon camera in her hands.

**……………………….**

Sasuke was getting ANNOYED.

What's wrong with not smiling?!

Uchiha Sasuke just never liked smiling.

Was it a sin to not smile?

Sasuke sighed irritably as his eyes remained on the screen proof-reading his essay to be handed in the next day.

As he was editing his essay, he didn't notice that Sakura was practically chucking his clothes and all his items onto his bed and floor.

**CRASH!**

Sasuke quickly looked backwards to see his room in a mess and broken glass was EVERYWHERE.

"What the FUCK?!" He practically yelled out.

Sakura looked up guiltily and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Um…. spring cleaning day?" she asked hesitantly.

**…………………..**

Uh-oh…..

Sasuke was _pissed._

Sakura suddenly felt VERY scared and felt the need to run out of the room.

She felt him staring at her and she blushed as his gaze was strictly on her.

"Sakura….you have exactly one minute to explain" Sasuke said calmly although the expression on his was murderous.

"Well.. you see" Sakura began.

"Just say it" Sasuke said impatiently.

Sakura felt the need to cry but she held back her tears.

Crying was NOT going to get her out of this sticky situation.

"Well it's not my fault I'm angry okay?! You can't even fucking smile for me!" Sakura screeched at Sasuke suddenly.

**…………………..**

Okay………

Sasuke was momentarily shocked as Sakura suddenly started yelling at him for no reason.

He could feel his ears about to bleed from her high pitched voice and a migraine was forming.

_Damn,_

_I need Tylenol….badly._

Sasuke rubbed his temples.

He was already tired from staying up till midnight watching some stupid Korean movie with Sasuke and now he can't be fucked to listen to Sakura's whining.

"It's not my fault I have PMS!" Sakura said suddenly.

Huh?

Sasuke's mind went blank.

What has this got to do with the problem of his room being messed up?

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared on top of his head.

_Of course!_

He should've noticed the signs last night!

**………………………………**

"And what has PMS got to do with my bedroom being messed up Sakura?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Sakura looked back at him like as if he was crazy.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I said, having PMS doesn't mean that you can get away with cleaning my room, now is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked coolly.

_Damn,_

Sasuke practically found out why she so suddenly over-reacted.

Oh fuck.

Now she's going to have to spend three hours cleaning Sasuke's room.

Sakura sighed.

She might as well start now.

**……………………………**

Seeing that Sakura had obediently started picking up his clothes and storing them back into his wardrobe…._neatly_, Sasuke resumed to editing his essay.

**……………………………..**

"Ow!" Sakura squealed.

She had accidentally cut her finger with broken glass.

Sucking her finger, Sakura started bawling.

**……………………………..**

Sasuke, upon hearing Sakura, quickly ran to where she crouched down on the floor sucking her finger.

"What's wrong now?" Sasuke asks.

"My finger!" Sakura cries out as she takes out her finger for him to see.

"It's only a small cut. You don't even need a bandage" Sasuke replied.

"No!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, just forget about it" Sasuke said impatiently.

"But it hurts!" Sakura wailed.

"Well what do YOU want to do about it?!" Sasuke said getting frustrated.

"It'll get better if you smile for me…" Sakura said softly.

_-sigh-_

"Sakura, I told you I'm NOT going to smile!" Sasuke huffed.

"And why not?!" Sakura shouted at him angrily.

"Cause it's uncool okay?!" Sasuke replied back.

"Just smile damnit! It won't hurt and unless you want to continuously cry in your room, you better smile for me!" Sakura screamed back.

Sasuke thought for a moment before he replied,

"Fine……"

Sakura smiled.

She reached for her camera and adjusted the lens.

**ONE**

**……**

**TWO**

**…….**

**THREE**

**…….**

**"CHEESE!"**

**…………..**

**SNAP.**

**……………………………**

As the photo started emerging, Sakura smiled.

In the picture, Sasuke smiled in a weird boyish fashion and she could tell he was trying REALLY hard to smile.

His mouth slightly raised upwards while his face tried to lighten up although he had trouble trying to.

Sakura giggled a bit.

Slipping the photo into her pocket, she gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek.

**……………………………..**

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke asked after Sakura so suddenly pecks him on the cheek.

"Congratulations" Sakura says.

"Huh?" Sasuke asks confused.

His eyes narrow as Sakura giggles uncontrollably before she finally replies,

………………

"You finally learnt how to smile"

**……………………………………**

**FINISHED. ENJOY?! **

* * *


End file.
